1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an object detection technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device, a method and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium for detecting object.
2. Description of Related Art
Common photographic devices are not equipped with the function of depth detecting. Hence, these devices are not able to obtain the depth information from the photographic result. In such devices, the depth has to be estimated by additional depth detecting device or by using methods of digital image processing. The object in the photographic result that is on a specific distance is detected by using the depth information or other substitutive information subsequently.
When the object is located on the focal point of the photographic devices, the object is clearly shown in the retrieved image. If the object deviates from the focal point, a blurry shape of the object is obtained. Accordingly, the relation between the blurriness of the photographed object and the focal point related parameters is close. Further, the blurriness of the photographed object is also related to the degree of the depth. In digital image processing technology, the edge is used as a reference index. The object can be detected by computing a degree of blurriness of the edge of the object. In conventional technologies, the blurriness of the edge is determined by the width of the edge or by the difference between the inside pixels and outside pixels of the edge. However, these technologies are sensitive to the change of the light source in which the computed blurriness value varies accordingly. The detection result of the object is not able to be steady and accurate.
Accordingly, what is need is a device, a method and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium for detecting objects that can compute the blurriness values of the pixels without being affected by the changing light source to further detect the sharp object with accuracy.